We're Getting Married!
by agentcarter12
Summary: An AU fic about how Eleven and Clara decide to get married, and invite everyone to a big wedding in Scotland. (All the companions and doctors from new who.) *humor, romance and drama.*
1. Chapter 1

**WE'RE GETTING MARRIED! :**

An AU fic about how eleven and Clara decide to get married, and invite everyone to a big wedding in Scotland. Characters include: Donna, nine, ten, and Rory, Amy, Nina, and jack harness, rose, and Martha, Mickey, Dave Oswald, Oswin, Nina, clary, and river song.

**PROLOGUE: relations.**

**Donna and nine.**

Were best friends. They had met in high school, Hit it off, and had never been seen away from each other. They shared a loft in London.

**Ten and rose:**

Ten and rose were known as the perfect couple, throughout the whole family. They weren't married. Ten was the middle child. He was known for his charm, wit and his hair. Rose was a twenty year old girl, who met ten at a coffee shop.

**Amy and Rory:**

Amy and Rory were married and best friends with eleven. They once took a road trip with him, across entire Britain.

**Captain jack harness:**

Also known as a wild card at weddings. He's the guy who has a new girl every five moments.

**Eleven and Clara:**

Met when both their dates decided to leave with each other. After being together for five years, eleven finally proposed. She accepted, and they invited everyone to Scotland, for a big family wedding.

**Angie and Artie:**

The children who Clara babysat, before visiting Spain. They are sent with Clara's friend, Nina.

**Nina:**

Nina was Clara's best friend, who is a playgirl.

**Oswin and clary:**

Oswin and clary were Clara's sisters. They had a lot of similarities, but each had an extremely different style, which could determine who was who.

**Dave Oswald:**

Clara, Oswin and clary's father. His wife died, and he had to raise three daughters on his own. He does not like eleven, that much.

**River song:**

Eleven's ex-girlfriend. She's a professor of symbols and cryptography.

**Martha and Mickey: **

Family friends of ten and rose, and come simply to stop jack from causing more trouble.

**The story starts with all the characters boarding planes, trains, and cars, and some arriving at the hotel where the wedding will take place.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't see why we have to drop everything and leave! To Scotland, no less! I mean, really, nine. Really?!" Donna ranted, as they walked to the airport terminal.

"He's my brother, donna. That's why we gotta drop everything and leave. To Scotland." Nine repeated for what was most likely the four hundredth time this morning.

"We could have been doing something fun! I've told you that I've wanted to ice skate for years, but 'OH NO, DONNA!' we can't go there was the only response I got!" she raved, handing her luggage to nine, who looked tired.

She kept muttering, even when they had boarded the plane, and had a cocktail of her choice in front of her.

—

"AMY! Would ya hurry up?!" Rory yelled outside, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel.

"OH WOULD YOU WAIT FOR FIVE SECONDS?!" she yelled from the inside, as she threw a bunch of keys into her purse and dragged her purse and shoulder bag outside.

"You've been saying that for an hour!" he muttered, waiting for his wife to come outside so that they could leave for the airport.

"It's been fifteen minutes! Calm down! Just a minute more!"

Rory winced, and sighed.

Twenty minutes later, they finally left for the airport.

—-

"NINA! Hurry up! We're waiting!" the end of Angie's sentence was punctuated with a loud honk, as artie leaned over the seat and pressed the horn of the car longer.

Nina capped her lipstick, making sure there wasn't a hair out of place, grabbed her bag and rushed outside.

"Alrighty. Let's go." She said, smiling, as Angie and artie settled at the back, muttering things like 'Finally!' and 'oh come on, already!'

She ignored them, and turned her key. After all, she had her best friend's wedding to get to.

—

"Rose! Honey! Come on, we gotta leave now if we're to catch our flight!" ten yelled out, as rose finally finished making sure if all the doors were locked.

She was talking to her friend, someone whose name ten couldn't remember for his life's sake, the one who took care of rose's bookstore when she wasn't there.

He groaned and muttered, feeling uncomfortable as his girlfriend stumbled around grabbing her tablet, and her phone and what not.

Finally, she ushered him to walk out, as she followed, giving strict instructions to what's-her-name.

—-

"Professor Song, you have never taken a day of leave. Not once. Even that one time when you had an extremely bad case of flu! What's the big matter that you simply have to leave for a month now?!" The dean asked, as professor song simply smiled.

"Spoilers, sweetie." She said, her smile widening, as she turned around and walked out, her plane ticket stuffed into her purse.

—

"Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack. JACK HARNESS, STOP IGNORING ME!" Martha yelled loudly, her boyfriend and her luggage in the car outside.

"Yes, Martha, what is it?!" a voice yelled back, from the room.

"What are you doing in there?! I already took everything we'll need!" she said, knocking against the door, again.

"You forgot the main thing!" jack yelled back.

Martha's expression was confused, before she realized what he meant and started telling him how disgusting he was.

An hour later, they were ordering drinks from an air hostess.

—

Clary and Oswin giggled as they got out from the taxi and took out their luggage.

She looked at the hotel, and then at each other.

Their sister's wedding would be the best time ever. They'd meet guys, and have fun, and drink, and-

"GIRLS! Stop being girly in the middle of the road!" their father's voice cut off all thoughts of procrastination, and flattened their attitudes as badly risen dough.

They both sighed, picking up their luggage, and started walking towards the hotel, where their sister and their soon-to-be brother-in-law awaited for their big family.

**Review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

As clary and Oswin entered the hotel, with their father and their luggage in tow, they caught a quick glance at the main room. They gasped, as their eyes travelled from things like huge chandeliers and ornate marble statues, to things like waiters lighting cigarettes and bellboys waiting to take people's luggage up stairs.

They giggled, as their father panted, and face-palmed at his two giggle machines of daughters. He sighed, and dragged them, and their luggage, to the front desk.

After the old man at the receptionist had given them their key and told a bellboy to carry their luggage upstairs, that's when clary and Oswin told their father they were going to observe the scenery outside.

Clary and Oswin were found by Clara, their father and their brother in law, staring and sighing at men who entered the hotel. "It's raining men!" clary whispered, and Oswin laughed. "Hallelujah!"

Clara laughed at what was about to take place, and her husband-to-be stood beside her, hand in hand.

Her father pinched Clary's and Oswin's ear, and dragged them off their seats, as they yelled profanities and apologies and other 'ies'.

Clara shook her head, and smiled. She knew this was going to happen. She looked up into her fiancés face, which smiled back at her, glad to see her laugh. She brightened up. It was going to be very good wedding after all.

As Donna and nine landed, Donna annoyingly put on her seat belt.

Nine simply stared at his best friend, wondering why he hadn't made a move all these years.

"What are you looking at, space man?!" Donna asked him, snapping her fingers. The trance was broken, and he realized why he hadn't made a move till now.

Because, he would get a tight, harder than stone slap across his cheek if he did. So he mumbled something about the clouds, and turned away.

Amy and Rory walked out of the airport, dragging their various suitcases with them. It had been a long flight, albeit comfortable, and both were glad they were on land again.

"So, Rory, um, I was wondering, what your thoughts are on having children." Amy asked, trying to hide the mix of nervousness and eagerness for his answer.

"Sure. I mean, one day. We're both busy now, and young, and I think we have enough time to think it out, you know?" Rory replied, not really focusing on his wife's expression or eagerness, instead focusing on finding a cab.

Amy hushed up, not wanting to say a word about how her stick had been positive.

"Jack, if you want to stay alive after this, I suggest you get your arse into this white cab!" Martha's voice clearly portrayed her anger, and Jack slid into the car.

He was why they'd been kicked off the airline at Ireland, after all. Guess who the manager had found screwing an air hostess in the toilet? Jack harness. Ding ding! You win a prize for guessing the right answer!

Martha drove like a mad woman, desperate to make it on time, and not be forever known in the family as the 'late-comer.'

This was known as the first time Martha, Mickey and jack weren't the last to arrive at a family gathering. They were second last.

Professor river song was jetlagged after the whole thing. She was just going there to enjoy things, meet new people, and to get away from that extremely creepy man who kept looking into her lecture hall.

And to see who her ex-boyfriend was marrying._ And to cause a little trouble. It'd be fun, nor harm done. I'm a poet and I don't realize it._ She thought, as she walked over to the luggage department.

She was right about one thing.

It would be fun.

-  
Rose kept talking on her phone, as they drove in the car they had rented out.

As ten tried to observe the scenery and the beautiful things in Scotland, it was more than annoying when his girlfriend yelled on the phone about someone being a cow, or some other obscenity.

After a half hour of this, it was the understatement of the year that ten was annoyed. He was at the point where he would gladly throw his keys and his wife's phone out the window and into the field they were passing through. So, that's what he did. He stopped the car, yanked the key out of the ignition, yanked rose's phone, and threw them out the window.

Only after this and rose yelling, 'what the hell?!' did he realize what he had done.

"Um, rose? We have a minor setback." He said, as his girlfriend fumed.

"Put on your seat belts! Now! Artie, why did you drink so much soda when you know you get hyper?! How did Clara ever manage to do this?! Why am I doing this?!" Nina said, as Angie rolled her eyes, listening to her iPod, and artie bobbed up and down in his seat, feet tapping and eye twitching continuously.

Nina rubbed her temples. If Clara didn't have a spa there, she didn't know what she'd do.

The rest of the landing trip was filled with sounds of Angie's tone-deaf singing and artie's electronic music bopping.


End file.
